Semi tractor trucks, also known as “semi trailer trucks”, are typically delivered in groups of two or more. Generally, a truck that is being towed is mounted by a saddle mount on top of the frame or on the fifth wheel of another truck. Undesirably, the exhaust stacks and air fairings of the trucks conventionally delivered by decking occasionally have to be removed to keep the trucks under the legal height, and to allow the trucks to pass under bridges and through tunnels.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known method of towing semi tractor trucks 10. This current method of towing provides delivery of two semi tractor trucks at a time. A towing semi tractor truck 12 typically faces forward and tows a boom trailer 14. A towed semi tractor truck 16 is connected to the boom trailer 14 at a fifth wheel connection 26. A support chain 18 is further used to hold the angle of the towed semi tractor truck 16. The boom trailer 14 is also connected to a fifth wheel connection 26 of the towing semi tractor truck 12. The towed semi tractor truck 16 is towed facing backwards with only steering tires 20 on the ground 22. The steering tires 20 are generally held in a straight position on the towed semi tractor truck 16 by securing the steering wheel with the driver's seat belt. The driver's personal pickup truck 24 is transported on top of the boom trailer 14 between the towing and towed semi tractor trucks 12, 16 (the loading ramps are not shown).
In the abovementioned arrangement, the majority of the weight of the pick up truck 24 is behind a fifth wheel 26 of the towing semi tractor truck 12. The majority of the weight of the boom trailer 14 is also behind the fifth wheel 26. Therefore, the majority of the weight of the driver's personal pickup truck 24 and the boom trailer 14 is supported by the steering tires 20. The steering tires 20 also support the entire towed semi tractor truck 16 while being towed backwards. However, the use of steering tires 20 alone to support the towed semi tractor truck 16, for example, without employment of the tag axle tires, is dangerous and illegal. The towed semi tractor truck 16 also has wind deflection panels 28 that may undesirably act like a parachute, creating drag and may even be torn off by the wind if not removed or secured before towing begins.
There is a continuing need for a system and method for allowing trucks to pass under bridges and through tunnels without having to remove stacks or wind fairings. Desirably, trucks having the system will be legal to tow and deliver throughout the United States and other countries.